


Not Short, But Fun Sized

by hazcentric



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Prompt Fill, short!Harry, small!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazcentric/pseuds/hazcentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:  Can u do one where Harry is the shortest and tiniest member of the band and the boys love to coddle him and make it long and fluffy pleaseeeee. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Short, But Fun Sized

“So tell me Harry, how does it feel like to be the shortest member of One Direction?” the interviewer asks, turning toward the curly haired boy.

“He’s not short! Just fun sized!” Louis interjects.

“Right well. It’s not easy being the shortest of these lot.” Harry replies smiling, “They always poke fun at me.”

“We do not!” Niall protests.

“Like just this morning, on the bus, we were getting ready, and someone put my cereal on the highest shelf. I had to climb up on the counter to get it.”

“Awww… But you looked so adorable!” Niall cackles, turning towards the interviewer, “He had to do this little hop to get onto the counter. He looked like a little bunny.”

“I am not a bunny!” Harry exclaims in outrage.

“I said you looked like a bunny.” Niall counters, earning a smack upside the head from the younger lad.

The interviewer laughs, “So all the other lads do is tease you? And move cereal boxes?”

“Basically, yeah.”

~*~

“Niall, what are you doing?” comes Liam’s exasperated voice from the doorway.

“Putting away my cereal.” He replies innocently.

“That’s not your cereal! That’s Haz’s!”

“Shhh!” Niall exclaims. “I wanna see him work for his breakfast.”

“Niall that’s terrible.”

“What’s terrible?” Harry asks walking into the kitchen.

“Nothing.” Niall says, sitting on the table, “Liam’s just being a killjoy as usual.”

“What’s Niall up to this time Liam?” the younger asks, looking through the cupboards.

“Why do  _I_  always have to be up to something?”

“Because you usually are.” The curly haired lad explains, “Have you seen my cereal?”

“Check in the cupboard by the fridge.” Liam supplies.

“Why would it be up there?” Harry asks, going to check anyway. “Seriously, what is my cereal doing all the way up there?”

“No idea.” Niall responds hiding a smile.

“Niall get it for me!” he demands, unsuccessfully attempting to get up on the counter.

“Nope. You have to work for your breakfast.”

“I hate you.” He mumbles, finally jumping up onto the kitchen counter.

“Aww you love me my little fun sized friend.”

“Not anymore…” Harry responds, rummaging through the cupboards yet again, “Did you hide the bowls too?”

~*~

“So are there any perks of being the smallest?” the interviewer questions.

“I don’t have to walk anywhere! These lot,” Harry explains, “Are always manhandling me.”

“Don’t lie Haz! You love it!” Zayn cries out.

“It’s quite handy actually. I hardly ever have to work. And I get to sleep in usually.”

“You know what he does?” Liam tells the interviewer, “He wakes up about an hour before we have to leave, gets ready for the day, and then goes back to sleep. I usually have to carry him to the car! It’s ridiculous!”

“My favorite form of transportation is Liam.” Harry announces, looping his arm around the older boy’s shoulders.

~*~

“Haz. Haz. Wake up Haz.” Liam says, shaking his friend’s shoulder.

“That’s useless and you know it!” Louis calls from somewhere in the flat.

“Harry wake up. We have a plane to catch. It’s almost eight!” he proclaims, yanking the covers off the smaller boy.

That earns him a groan and a toss to the side.

“HARRY! GET YOUR BUM UP NOW!”

“I don’ wanna!” Harry mumbles.

“And I don’t care. Either you get up yourself, or I’ll carry you out. I swear I will.”

Finally, his short friend sat up. Liam inwardly congratulates himself for doing the impossible- getting Harry Styles out bed, and then frowns when he sees Haz’s outstretched hands.

“You’re kidding me.” He groans, reaching down to pick up the curly haired lad, “You do realize I was joking.”

Harry just burrows his face in the crook of Liam’s neck.

“I hope you know that you’ll be the only one still in his pajamas when we get on the plane. And you’re going to have to wake up by then.”

But, of course that isn’t the case. Harry spends the whole flight sleeping practically on top of him, treating him like a giant teddy bear.

Not that Liam was complaining.

~*~

“This one time I remember- do you guys remember?” Zayn says, “We were at that fireworks show and there were so many people that Haz actually-”

“He actually climbed up on Zayn’s shoulders! I remember that!” Louis exclaims.

“I couldn’t see anything!” Harry defends himself, blushing a deep pink.

“He looked so adorable too. Like a little kid!” Niall gushes.

“Speak for yourself Niall. You still play in the Play Place at McDonald’s.”

~*~

They decide to go see the fireworks show before their concert at one of the venues.  Everyone’s excited because not only are they sneaking out like a pair of teenagers from the watchful eyes of their parents (which admittedly, is really close to the truth), but it’s been a while since they’ve seen fireworks.

Except, much to their dismay, a lot of people must’ve had similar thoughts, because the park was crowded.

They try to push and prod their way to the front, but get stuck somewhere in the center of the crowd.

Suddenly, there’s a tug on his shirt.

“Zayn I can’t see anything.” Harry complains petulantly.

Zayn feels a bit bad. They’re all tall and big lads, so they have no problem looking above the crowd, but Haz was definitely the runt of the liter, stuck at 5’5”.

“Aww babe.” He sympathizes crouching, “Here. Get up on my shoulders.”

“Seriously?” Haz asks in disbelief.

“Well how else are you going to see?”

Haz’s face breaks into a huge cheshire grin as he practically throws himself on the darker boy’s back.

And after the show, his shoulders and back are sore, but it was definitely worth seeing Harry’s face light up like a Christmas tree throughout the whole night.

~*~

“Don’t you ever feel a bit strange? I mean here you are the shortest and youngest of all your friends.”

“Nah. “ Harry says. “I might be the youngest, but that just means I get to get away with more things.”

“Like the time he hid in the closet and almost gave Paul a heart attack.” 

“Or that one time he almost fell from the rafters.”

“Remember when he broke my mum’s favorite lamp?” Louis laughs.

“This I got to hear.” The interviewer says.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Harry exclaims, “Louis is the one to blame! It’s all his doing!”

“Oh no! You don’t get to throw the blame onto me pretty boy!” Louis argues, pushing the smaller boy slightly.

~*~

“It’s just you, me and  _Nightmare on Elm Street_  Haz.”

Harry looks at Louis doubtfully, “I dunno Lou. You know I hate scary movies. Can’t we watch something else?”

“Nu-uh. You know the rules Haz. This is my week to pick the movie. Now pass me the popcorn.”

Harry passes the red bowl frowning.

“Chin up mate. I promise that I’ll turn it off if it gets really scary ok?”

Throughout the movie, Harry’s shaking like a leaf and looking like he’s ready to cry. It’s when they get to the part where Kruger is attacking Nancy that  Harry jumps out of his end of the end of the coach and into Louis’ lap, knocking down the lamp on the table in the process.

“Turn it off Lou! Turn it off! Please” he yelps crying slightly.

“Aww Haz. I’m sorry.” Louis says, stroking his hair, “Here the movie’s off. Don’t cry mate. Please?”

Harry stays curled up into Louis chest for a while, sniffling.

He finally lifts his face mumbling an embarrassed, “Sorry.”

“I should be the one saying sorry love. Here. Why don’t I make some hot cocoa and we’ll watch Love Actually?”

“But you hate that movie!” Harry exclaims smiling.

“Only because I practically know it by heart.” Lois responds winking.

“I broke your lamp.” Harry mutters embarrassed.

“That old thing? Don’t worry about it. ‘T was an eyesore anyway.” Louis says, going to the kitchen and making them their drinks.

And that’s how they spend the rest of their night- curled up next to each up, drinking hot chocolate and watching Christmas movies- even though it’s the middle of summer.

~*~

“Sounds like you all love Harry’s… smallness.” The interviewer hints.

“Of course we do! Especially when it comes to snuggling.” Zayn says.

 “Harry’s the best for cuddles.” Louis explains seriously, “He’s very small and warm and soft.”

“Plus, he can’t get away since we’re all bigger and stronger!” Niall adds happily.

“You poor thing!” the interviewer exclaims.

“It’s not so bad.” Harry shrugs, “At least I like cuddles.”

~*~

Everyone knows that Harry loves cuddles. The youngest member is often found hugging, well, anyone really. He’s like their own little puppy, always happy, ready to play and loving to snuggle. And like every puppy, Harry has his favorite pillows.

Those pillows just happened to be Niall, Liam, Zayn and Louis.

Right now, the short singer is tired and in need of some cuddles with his pillows. Snuggles always somehow put him to sleep, a well-known fact that the other lads sometimes take advantage off.

He finds his friends in Zayn’s hotel room, watching Toy Story.

“Hey shortie.” Niall greets.

“’M not short.” Harry protests.

“Sure you’re not.” His friend agrees. “You’re just fun sized.”

“I thought that was Lou’s line?” he asks, smiling.

“Nah. I just let him borrow it sometimes.”

“Oh.” Haz says yawning, and laying down in the center of the giant hotel bed, “Jesus. ‘M so tired.”

“I think we all are.” Louis answers, laying down next to him. The rest quickly follow suit.

“We gonna cuddle?” he asks, blinking owlishly.

“Like you even have to ask.” The Doncaster lad retorts, snuggling his face into Harry’s hair, his hands wrapping around the younger’s waist. Niall claims ‘his spot’ behind Harry, entwining their legs together. Zayn cuddles up behind Niall and Liam behind Louis.

“I like cuddles.” Liam murmurs sleepily.

Harry doesn’t answer, already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hazcentric


End file.
